


Maybe Next Time

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Jaune is oblivious, M/M, Ren just wants some, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has a dream about Jaune. Jaune thinks it's a nightmare, when really... He probably couldn't be more wrong. Like hell Ren's telling him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically implied sex without much plot. Enjoy?

Gentle but firm hands trailed across Ren’s body, pulling him into a firmer embrace. His back presses against a bare, muscular chest, making him shiver.

The room was near silent for once, the only sounds Ren’s light breaths and the rustle of what little clothing they had left. Ren’s head fell back onto his shoulder, a soft sigh leaving him. “Jaune…”

“Shh…” Jaune turned and kissed him softly. His hands slip under Ren’s waistband, massaging at his hips. “Can I?”

Ren nodded shakily, not trusting himself to speak. Jaune carefully pushed his pants and underwear down. His hands feel like fire across Ren’s skin, making him groan his name once more. Jaune chuckled in his ear, whispering how good he was being. Ren was practically putty in his hands, moaning his name and trembling with his touch. As he neared his limit, Jaune reached up and turned Ren’s face to him. “You’re beautiful…”

Ren leaned in and kissed him softly. “Jaune, I-“

Jaune shushes him again. He rests his forehead against Ren’s. “Ren… I l-“

“Ren, Ren! Wake up!”

Ren bolted up in bed, mind muddled for a few moments. He was still looking into the same blue eyes, but they were more… worried, now. It took him a moment to realize he’d been dreaming. “What, what, I’m awake…”

Jaune put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You were rolling around and saying my name… It was just a bad dream, okay? I’m right here, I’m okay.” He smiles at Ren, attempting to be reassuring.

Ren supposed it would be, had he been having a bad dream and not a highly erotic one about the male sitting in front of him. Still, he pretended to be grateful, wishing he could be as blissfully oblivious. “Thanks, Jaune. I’m alright.”

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Ren resisted the urge to laugh. Yea, just go ahead and tell him that you’ve been having dreams about having sex with him, that’s sure to go over well. Instead, he shook his head. “It’s fine, okay? Just go back to bed.”

Jaune nodded. “Alright then. Good night, Ren.” He stood, going back to his own bed.

“Good night.” Ren laid back down, turning away. He waited to hear Jaune climb back into bed and start snoring before he got up, silently slipping into the bathroom and locking the door. This was starting to get absurd. Still, he couldn’t help but think about his dream, wondering if Jaune would really be like that with Ren. He shivered and bit his knuckles, holding back a moan. Maybe… Maybe next time he’d tell Jaune.


End file.
